Redhead, Blonde and Brunette
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: He walked into his office and saw his visitors.  "Oh no."
1. The Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

"Morning!" his voice echoed the room as he descended from the stairs.

"Bye Dad, I need to go." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're visitors are waiting for you."

"What visitors?" He looked at his daughter with some confusion on his face. She stared at him and then looked at her grandmother. He looked at Martha.

"They're in your office Richard. Alexis, shall we?" In a flash his family was on their way out of the room.

He walked into his office and saw his visitors.

"Oh no."

They all turned around and said in unison.

"Castle" "Richard" "Ricky"

"We need to talk" They glance at each other because they all addressed him at the same time and spoke the last sentence as if they rehearsed it.

He never thought he will see his ex-wives and Beckett in one room and he didn't even imagine that they are all in his home. He became nervous and words won't come out from his mouth. They all looked at him. Then, she spoke up.

"I think you should change before we talk, Castle."

He looked at what he was wearing. He forgot that he only had his boxers under his robe. And there's a little opening too so they could see a little amount of his chest. And now, he doesn't know where they were staring at.

"I – um – I'll be right back." He gulped and turned his back at them.

"So Kate, why are you here by the way? Are you and Ricky – ?"

"Oh no, there's no me and Castle, Meredith. I just need to tell him the latest updates about the case. I don't usually go here but this is kind of important."

"How about you Mere, what are you doing in New York?"

Kate could feel the tension rising and the last thing she wants is to see Castle watch a cat fight of his lovers.

Wait, lovers? When did they become lovers? She thought.

_Since he confessed his love for you and you know you love him too. _A little voice told her. She shrugged the thought and heard Meredith's reply.

"I thought I could drop by because I can't attend my little girl's birthday next month." She turned to Gina. "Is Ricky in trouble with his books?"

"Yeah, his deadline is coming up and I need to make sure he doesn't procrastinate again."

"He's such a pain in the neck sometimes, don't you think?" She couldn't believe that that came out of her mouth. Of course that is true but maybe the two will eat her alive and stand up for Castle.

"Oh you have no idea, Kate. I remembered when we were thinking about Alexis' name. He bought books of baby's names just to find the perfect name for her and there was this time he found the last copy of a book about the meaning of names. He was finding it after I told him I was pregnant and when he found it, a guy got it first before him. They quarrelled about who gets it. He offer some money and anything he could think of until the manager told them that who got it first should get it. Rick didn't surrender and the guards throw him off the building." She smiled at the fact. "He's crazy."

"Oh do you want to know why he stole a police horse while he was naked?"

"You knew that?" This is getting better. She could use some information as leverage for Castle.

"Yeah, it was midnight. We were just dating by that time and we were at a motel so nobody would see us and put us on page six. He hadn't finished his book. I got angry and he got too sweet on me and you know what happened next. After that, to get back at him, I grabbed all his clothes and sneaked out. I was going to return his clothes the next day but he seemed to get out there and I don't know how he got out of there naked and managed to steal a horse. The next thing I know he called me to bail him out."

The all laughed and told other funny stories about Rick.

He came back and heard the voices of the three women. He was in the living room and he heard they were laughing._ How could they get so close in just a few minutes? _He thought. He stood at the doorway and watched the three look at him.

"And that's the look on his face when he gets nervous."

"He didn't show that much when he's playing poker."

"Whenever he taps his hands, it means he has a bad card."

"He doesn't win when we're playing cards."

"Yes, he loses when he's battling beautiful women."

"I agree."

"He also has this huge ego that I love crushing whenever I had a chance."

"You do know that I'm just here, right?" He gave a weak smile.

The women ignored him. "Hey do you want to grab breakfast?" she looked at her new friends then looked at him. "I will leave the files here and talk to you at the precinct."

The three women headed towards the door.

"What just happened?" His jaw was hanging when they left the loft.

Meeting them in one room is nerve wrecking and knowing that they all got so close in one day is worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Oct. 28, 2011<strong>

**For my first readers, I'm so sorry I didn't have time to check the story that I posted. Sorry for the errors. I know that that is not acceptable. I'm really sorry. Thank you for telling me. Thank you also for the reviews and for reading. Enjoy!**


	2. Dreams Do Come True

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

He woke up. It was all a dream and it was a very scary one. He wouldn't want that to happen in real life. He looked at the clock. He's going to be late. He showered then met his family downstairs.

"Dad, you look so pale. What happened?" His teen walked up to him. Her hand cupped his chin then examined his face.

"I had a nightmare." His daughter hugged him for comfort.

"Aren't you a little too old for nightmares my dear?" His mother teased.

"It's just a nightmare where Beckett, Meredith and Gina got close and picked on me."

His girls chuckled then they went out.

* * *

><p>He was holding 2 cups of coffee when he got out the break room.<p>

"Hey, guys have you seen Beckett?"

"Nope, she hasn't came back but she says she'll be here in a minute."

"Yo Castle, why do you look so pale today?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Jeez Castle, it's just a nightmare."

"Yeah, where my ex-wives and Beckett were picking slash torturing me."

"Hey, Castle."

"What?"

"Dreams do come true." Ryan pointed at the elevator.

"Oh no." he went back to the break room to hide but he was too late.

"Castle" "Richard" "Ricky"

He turned around and gave a fake smile that he only uses for the public.

They were looking at the cups of coffee wondering who will he give it to.

He was perspiring and he didn't know what to do. Then, he heard Esposito whispered to Ryan.

"Oh, this is gonna be good."

He quickly gave the coffee to the guys.

"So what do you want with me ladies?" He gave them again a smile he uses for paparazzi.

"His ego is getting bigger again."

"It must be so hard to deal with him every day, Kate."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Actually, we kind of do."

"I got your point but he gets more childish as he gets older."

"I'm right here in front of you."

"We know." They all said in unison.

The boys stood up. "Good luck, bro." Esposito said.

"I really wish we could watch you suffer." Ryan pat his back.

They head towards the elevator.

He looked at the ladies again and it seems like they were talking about him again.

He gulped. "Apples."

They heard him and they laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oct. 28, 2011<strong>

**I've corrected my mistakes and there's still some mistakes left. I'm sorry about that. Thank you for reading! Thank you also for the reviews! I'm considering on adding another chapter.**


End file.
